Puppy Tale
Puppy Tale is the 80th one Reel animated Tom and Jerry Short, created in 1953 directed by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera and produced by Fred Quimby with music by Scott Bradley. The cartoon was animated by Kenneth Muse, Ed Barge and Irven Spence, with backgrounds by John Didrik Johnsen. It was released on January 23, 1954 by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. Plot thumb|200px|left|Jerry meets the puppies. One night, Jerry rescues a drowning sack of puppies thrown from a car into a nearby river, including one who licks him repeatedly, and who has a circle pattern on his rear end. Most of the puppies run away, but the very friendly puppy follows Jerry home. Jerry's mousehole proves to be too small for the pup's head. Jerry then lets him into the house, where the pup laps some of Tom's milk. Jerry hides the pup before Tom wakes up, imitates the pup, and runs off. Tom chases Jerry, but soon finds that the pup is lapping his milk. Tom cannot stop the pup from drinking his milk, and when Tom confronts the pup, he gets a licking. Tom puts the pup outside, but Jerry scoops him up and puts him in a drawer. Once Jerry is down from the stool he was on, he sees the pup has escaped. He is sleeping on Tom's bed, and he takes the cat's blanket, making Tom sneeze shortly after he finds his blanket is missing. Tom pokes the pup and gets licked again. Tom takes the blanket and throws the pup outside, where it falls into a bottle. Jerry uses the windowsill string to free him and gets licked in the process, but is met by Tom soon after. Jerry presents the pup and he licks Tom again. Tom chases Jerry, who is holding the pup, around the kitchen, until he trips them up with a sponge and they careen through the door. Tom goes to sleep, but is soon awakened by a sudden thunderstorm and he believes he is a Stinker when he mercilessly kicked out both the mouse and pup. He tries to ignore it and relax, but his conscience gets the better of him and as he imagines both Jerry and the pup are possibly being washed away by flood water at the river. Tom then gets worried about this and ventures out in the thunderstorm to find Jerry and the pup. His whistling wakes up the pup (who was sleeping safely in a storm drain together with Jerry) but gets caught by wind nearly drowning in the river and yelping in distress. Jerry and the pup come to Tom's rescue. Together Jerry and the pup drag Tom out of the river. thumb|200px|right|The puppy invites his puppy brothers and drink the milk with them. Jerry heats up a can of soup and feeds it to the unconscious Tom, but when it failed to rouse him, the puppy licks him. Tom then awakens. He leaves and gives the pup his own bed and a bowl of milk. The puppy calls for his siblings and they all share the milk as Tom and Jerry look on happily. Availability DVD *Tom and Jerry's Greatest Chases, Vol. 5 *Tom and Jerry Spotlight Collection Vol. 3, Disc One External links * * Category:1954 animated films Category:Tom and Jerry short films Category:Films directed by Joseph Barbera Category:Films directed by William Hanna Category:1950s American animated films Category:1950s comedy films